


Małe potwory

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [71]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Animals, Crack, Fear, Humor, M/M, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny dużo przeżył na tej wyspie. Ale tego ma już dość</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Małe potwory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> myszko, myszko do dziury!  
> 06.08.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Delikatny Crack. Inaczej chyba nazwać tego nie mogę ;)  
> Betowała: wrotka777

          Steve nie spodziewał się zastać Danny'ego stojącego na krześle z pistoletem w dłoni. Co więcej, w podłodze były dziury po kulach. A mógłby przysiąc, że jeszcze rano podłoga była cała.  
– Danny??? Co tu się dzieje? – zapytał, przekraczając próg kwatery.  
          Williams jak na zawołanie celuje w niego bronią, dopiero po chwili orientując się, z kim ma do czynienia.  
– Jak dobrze, że to ty – wzdycha z ulgą. – Nie wiem jak długo dałbym radę tu siedzieć.  
– Co się stało? Ktoś cię napadł?  
          Zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę, jednak zaraz został zatrzymany.  
– Nie wchodź tu! To ciągle może tu być – ostrzegł go Williams.  
– Co takiego? – Steve zupełnie go nie rozumiał. W końcu nie widział żadnego zagrożenia.  
– Przeżyłem już na tej wyspie wszystko. I nie chodzi tu nawet o przestępców. Były węże, jaszczurki, pająki i stworzenia, których nazw nie wymówię. Ale teraz mam dość!  
– Co...  
– Myszy! Mamy w kwaterze myszy! – wykrzyczał w końcu mężczyzna.  
          McGarrett wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym westchnął ciężko. Z nim chyba nic go już nie zaskoczy.  
– Dobrze, zajmę się tym. Rozstawię pułapki lub trutki i będzie po sprawie – obiecał. – A teraz możesz zejść z tego krzesła?  
– Chyba pójdę do domu, dopóki nie opanujesz, tego czegoś – powiedział, schodząc na podłogę.  
– Tylko jak tam zobaczysz myszy, błagam nie strzelaj do nich. Dopiero co wymienialiśmy podłogę, nie mam zamiaru robić tego ponownie  
          Danny zmrużył oczy, po czym wymaszerował z pomieszczenia. Mimo wszystko zostawił broń pod ręką. Nigdy nie wiadomo na jakie potwory może dalej trafić.


End file.
